The present disclosure relates to cargo vans and particularly, to bulkheads for cargo vans that separate passenger compartments from cargo areas. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to the manner of constructing the bulkhead and of fastening the bulkhead to the remainder of the vehicle.
Bulkheads in cargo vans that separate a passenger compartment from a cargo area of the van are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,318,614; 6,474,713; and 6,357,979 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0066114. Most prior art bulkheads are typically optional add-ons to the cargo vans in which they are installed. Thus, designers of prior art cargo vans have not relied on the optional bulkhead structure to meet design criteria for torsional rigidity and to meet governmental and industry requirements such as those set forth by the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration (NHTSA) for side impact structural performance or for rollover structural performance.
It is known that lighter vehicles have better fuel mileage efficiency than heavier vehicles. Additionally, for electric vehicles and hybrid electric vehicles, a lighter vehicle is preferred in order to enhance the acceleration response achieved by the electric motor of the vehicle. For many prior art cargo vans, the added weight of an optional bulkhead reduces fuel efficiency and acceleration performance.